Magic Turns
by In The Mix
Summary: Magic is real and when one logical girl is accepted to Hogwarts her life is turned around. As Julia learns to accept things that don't always make sense she gains friends, enemies and wields great power that comes with great responsibility.
1. Magic?

I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. This is my first fanfic where I added characters that aren't in the original story and I really only wrote this as an extra thing. I'm not sure if I should continue this so if you like it please leave a comment so I know if I should continue and if you don't well then oh well.

This takes place a few years after the last book but I might just make it when Harry's kids start school but the gist is that it happens when the trio are done with school. Enjoy!

* * *

In the hot Los Angeles sun, two girls were quickly walking down the sidewalk in the suburbs, both looked flustered at the other person. One girl who was ahead of the other was about to cross the street when the other girl that was lagging shouted, "Hey, Jewels! Wait for me!" The girl had brown hair with a stout pudgy frame.

"Why should I Susan? You and everyone else will just taunt me again," said Julia, a tall slender girl with dirty blonde hair and stunning hazel eyes. "I just want to be treated nicely once! Especially on my birthday!"

"Well if you would just play along then they'd leave you alone," Susan replied.

"Excuse me if I don't like Harry Potter. Sorry that I think it's a load of rubbish and that any one who actually _believes _in magic is an imbecile who needs to get their heads out of the clouds and down to reality. Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving now to the real world and enjoy my rational, and believable birthday and the rest of the summer in fact, by myself," Julia said in a cold voice, meanwhile unnoticed to both of the girls the remaining green grass around them had withered and died.

Julia took off in a run leaving Susan behind, tears flooding her eyes as she ran away from the only person at school who could tolerate her. It wasn't as if she were a bad person but bad things just happened around her when she got mad or scared, which was a lot, and then add in her overly rational reasoning the other kids just couldn't stand her, even her teachers and mother were wary of her at times.

The only thing that kept her sane at times was her knack with animals. They always seemed to like her, even when she was little but lately it seemed that they sought her out just to be with her. She never questioned why and attributed it to genetics or some such reasons that made sense to her logical mind.

She was about a block from her house when she felt something was amiss. She didn't know why but she started to run faster and made it to her little run down house within the minute. She slammed open the door expecting to see something horrible but instead was greeted to her mother who looked like she were in shock sitting across the table from a very strict looking woman.

The woman's hair was gray and held back in a bun. She had half mooned spectacles over her dark bright eyes that looked like they didn't miss much and her face held those wrinkles that came with age. She looked like the stereotypical strict schools teacher but the clothes she was wearing didn't fit that description.

She was wearing a bright green cloak that looked in good shape but would be more appropriate in the 1800's. She had never seen anyone in this type of attire other than in the movies and Halloween and to her it was most strange. What was even more strange was that Julia vaguely recognized her but she wasn't sure how, that was until the woman spoke.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall and I am here to give you your letter," the woman said in her British accent while holding out an envelope made of parchment addressed to Julia in emerald lettering. She was just like the McGonagall from the book down to the last detail. Julia started to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. While she laughed all the animals that had come in the room after she arrived started to run in circles and make sounds that only animals could make including a barks, meows, and caws.

"This is an elaborate joke, even for Jonny Jenkins to pull," she gasped out and continued laughing.

"I assure you I this is no joke and if you would stop laughing I could further explain," the woman said in a clipped voice. The tone of voice stopped Julia from laughing.

"Oh I'd love to hear this," she said in a sarcastic voice and continued, "Then afterward I could go have lunch with Elvis and the Easter bunny." Her parrot Phillip also known as Pip copied her words "Easter bunny, Easter bunny…"

"Manners!" her mother snapped, speaking for the first time since Julia arrived home, "You will be polite to our guest and listen to what she has to say," before Julia could comment she threw up her hands in the universal gesture that she means no harm and continued, "I know it sounds crazy and I know it will be hard for you of all people to understand but I believe her and it would explain a lot if it were true. She has proven to me beyond a doubt that she is the real deal." Her mother bent down and picked up a little squirrel in a cage but instead of the normal dark brown color of a squirrel it was violet with a lavender underbelly. Julia ran up and picked up her squirrel.

"Mr. Nuts what happened to you?" The squirrel chattered at her and as always she got the jest of what the animal was trying to say and turned to the professor. "You did this to my Mr. Nuts!" She accused.

"Yes-"Julia cut her off and started talking to Mr. Nuts.

"Poor baby, are you okay?" She paused to hear her squirrel's agitated response and when he stopped she said, "Well at least you're alright, I can always die you to look norm-"she was cut off by the squirrel and then yelled at it in irritation, "If you're going to be snippy then I'll leave you like this!" At this the squirrel ran under her long hair and snuggled close to her neck to beg for forgiveness when McGonagall continued.

"I can change, what's his name, Mr. Nuts? Back if you wish but you need to hear me out first," she waited and when Julia didn't respond she continued, "I am the Head Mistress at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am here to inform you that you have been accepted and to take you to gather your school supplies. Although you have been considerably rude I am willing to overlook it if you agree to go to the school. You would be the first American to go there you know, it should be an honor."

"Has the world gone mad? Hogwarts? Magic? What do I look like, a certifiable lunatic? There isn't such a thing as Magic and Hogwarts is just a place in a book," Julia said, "How do I know you didn't just dye Mr. Nuts' fur when my mother wasn't here? No, I don't think I believe you."

"Oh really? Nothing odd has ever happened to you and not the other children? How about these animals' responses? I have never heard of muggle children being able to get such a crowd by just entering a room and then having them react like they do when you send your emotions out. You are powerful even I felt your compulsion charm but you are untrained and need to be taught. If you need further proof..." She took out a wand, tapped it against the coffee table, muttered some words and it turned into a bat with spindly wings and beady little eyes briefly and then back into a coffee table. Julia was stunned and slowly sank into a chair next to her mother.

"Okay, say I kind of believe you but then why are there books about your world if it's such a big secret!" Julia was looking for an excuse to write this off as a joke and that seemed like a logical response.

"People were begging to suspect but if we put out books out that were labeled as fiction anyone who would say anything about it found out then nobody would believe them. The books were written by J.K. Rowling, a talented witch who is one of the best story writers of our time." She said the last with a smile and continued, "She's muggle born as well and it was I who had to give her the letter, she took the news much easier than you." Julia put her face into her hands and started to cry. "Why are you crying dear child? This is happy news, Hogwarts is a great place and we're beginning an era of peace so smile."

"I'm going insane that's what's wrong!" Julia sobbed out. Her mother was rubbing her back and trying to soothe her but wasn't a very nurturing person so it wasn't really helping.

"Hun, you're not going insane. Even if you were and you just rolled with it what's the worst that can happen? I would never allow them to take you away to an asylum; you know that," her mother said in a calm voice and continued, "I think that no matter what happens it will be for the better. If this is real you could have a fresh start at a new school and make some friends and learn things that I could never learn in a million years. If this isn't real you'd be in a better place anyway, so at least give this a chance…for me? Please, Jewels, you know I just want what's best for you." Her mother looked at her and smiled. The concern was too much and Julia laughed.

"You know I hate that nick name," she said as she wiped away her tears. She turned to her new professor and said, "Alright, I'll go with you to Diagon Alley and then Hogwarts."

"You read the books I see, that's good, it will save a lot of explaining time," Professor McGonagall said as she got up to leave, "I expect you to be ready to go by eight o' clock in the morning. Good day to you," with that she turned and disappeared with a snap that sounded like a gun that just went off.

"I suggest you get some rest honey, it has been a long day," Her mother said as she went to the other room, "Oh and happy birthday."

_Well this should be interesting_ Julia thought before finally going to her room for a nap bringing Mr. Nuts, Pip and a variety of other animals with her. _Very interesting._


	2. Diagon Alley

_This chapter is really long, possibly the longest I've ever written. Enjoy_.

* * *

Chapter2

It was 7:59 in the morning and Julia was starting to worry. She knew she shouldn't but she was. She closed her eyes to help relax but she could still hear the clock tick and the sounds of cars passing by and her nerves kept increasing with each passing second. Finally the clock chimed eight o' clock and she heard the sound of someone apperating.

She turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing behind her in the same green cloak but today she added a wizard hat and a brooch. She smiled at her new pupil and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes but…" Julia trailed off.

"But what?"

"You see we don't exactly have a lot of money, ya know? I was wondering how I was going to pay for everything." Julia mumbled shyly the whole thing.

"Your mother and I discussed this yesterday and we have money set aside for students who don't have enough money. You'll be going on a scholarship so you may not get entirely new anything but you'll be able to get by," Professor McGonagall said. Upon seeing the embarrassed look on Julia's face she added kindly, "You are not the only student who is here on a scholarship and you won't be the only one who won't have everything new, it is very rare in fact to see a student who hasn't something used." This relaxed Julia a bit.

"Thank you," she hesitated and then added "Professor."

"You are very welcome, are you ready to go now?" Julia held up a finger, ran to her room and came back.

"Am now, just wanted to grab something."

"Very well. Since we are going such a great distance and I do not spy a chimney nearby we shall be apperating to the Leaky Cauldron. Hold my arm very tightly," Julia grabbed her arm, "That's the ticket now hold your breath, this isn't going to be pleasant." With that they apperated.

It was unpleasant, ten times as worse as the book described. It felt like every part of her was being stretched and strained, making her joints ache and her head spinning and in a moment it was over.

Julia let go of Professor McGonagall when she felt solid ground and stumbled over landing on her knees. She knelt over so her head touched the cool stone on the street to steady herself so she wouldn't lose her breakfast, the effect made it look like she were praying, and she would have been if she weren't atheist .

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to get Julia's attention. "I know that was an experience but we must be on our way." Julia got up quickly, looked around to see they were in a dark little alley and then pinched herself.

She winced at the sharp pain and then exclaimed, "Wow! You really did it and we're really here!" She laughed at the whole impossibility of it all, she just kept smiling. It was coping mechanism for her overloaded brain and she knew that but she figured it was better than crying at it all.

"Yes, now this way, please," Professor McGonagall said as she led the way to a little tavern with a sign that said 'The Leaky Cauldron'. They entered the pub which was as dark as the alley if not more so. They passed a variety of strange looking people which Julia could swear one of them was a vampire as they headed to the back of the building.

Before they could reach the back someone said in a voice that might have been a tad too loud for the indoors said, "Professor McGonagall, how are you? Ready for the new school year yet?" The voice was deep with a nice accent to it. Someone was walking toward them and when she could focus on the man she was surprised she missed him in the first place. He had a big bushy beard and was twice as tall as any man and three times as wide, this could be no other than Hagrid.

"I'm taking a new student to get her school things right now Hagrid, so I must be going," Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh and who might this be?"

Before Professor McGonagall could introduce her Julia said, "I'm Julia Barsky."

"Is that right?" Hagrid smiled, "well that's a nice accent ye got, American?"

"Yeah, I'm from the States," Julia said smiling back, she decided she liked Hagrid.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday. I'm Rubeus Hagrid the keeper of keys and the magical creature's teacher at Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

"Cool! I can't wait 'till I have your class, I love animals," Hagrid beamed and then Mr. Nuts climbed out of her pocket where he'd been hiding and ran atop her head.

"Miss Barsky, you brought that animal with you?" Professor McGonagall said.

"He wanted to come and I couldn't exactly say no, he's like my baby," Julia replied and Hagrid chuckled.

"I like this one." he getured toward Julia and then her squirel, "What's his name?" Hagrid asked.

"Mr. Nuts, he's a bit annoyed right now because Professor McGonagall turned him purple and I said if he wasn't going to keep a civil mouth he could stay that way," she said with a giggle.

"Ah," Hagrid said and then continued, "If you'd like to visit my home sometime I could tell you all about magical and even some non magical creatures, we can have tea also."

Julia's smile turned in to a full blown grin and said, "I'd love that! I have to go now and get my materials but I can't wait 'till then. Nice meeting you Hagrid!"

"You too," Then with a nod to Professor McGonagall, "Good day Professor, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Hagrid," the Professor said and then turned to Julia, "We must be going now, we've wasted enough time today."

They finally reached the end of the pub. Professor McGonagall said, "That was interesting but we really did waste too much time. Remember it's always the third brick on the left you must tap." She taped the brick and it opened to reveal Diagon Alley.

The street was crowded and the happy sounds of a bustling people were almost overwhelming. Julia didn't have a problem with crowds but this was a little much. The sight was breathtaking though. Different sorts of shops this way and that filled every space and the splashes of colors were beautiful. The smells of all variety reached her nose from fresh paper to the smell of animals to smells she couldn't even identify. It was so exciting and she could hardly doubt what she saw before her was a hallucination, it was just too real.

"Would you like to get your robes first or your wand?" Professor McGonagall asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"I was actually wondering if I could do this on my own," Julia said shyly. She had always been an individual and wanted to explore on her own. "It would help me accept this more easily," she added to rationalize herself to her professor.

Professor McGonagall lifted one eyebrow and said, "All right but I'll be here at four o' clock to bring you back home. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron and don't be late. Here is all the money you shall need." With that she turned around and apperated away.

The first thing Julia did was run around, smiling looking at each different shop to see where she would get everything. When it was ten O' clock she decided it was time to get serious and headed to her first destination, Gringotts.

* * *

When she reached the magnificent building and she gasped in awe. The building shined in the sunlight so brilliantly that it almost blinded her. She ran up the steps as fast as she could with a feeling of pride and excitement rising in her. When she reached the doors, goblins greeted barely spared her a glance as the weighed out gems the size of her fist.

She waited in a line that seemed to last forever but she finally reached a podium with a goblin motioning her to come forward. When she got there the goblin said, "I'm Grip Hook what do you need today little girl?" He gave her a smile that would have scared anyone else her age but she didn't care and answered.

"Yes, umm, I would like to trade my money for wizard money and start my own account," she said nervously pushing forward her money. It was all the money she had earned her whole life including birthday money but it wasn't much, maybe 500 hundred dollars in all even though she never spent a penny of it.

"American money?" Grip Hook asked.

"Is that a problem?" Julia asked nervously, afraid that it wouldn't work.

"Money is money I suppose. I will get you a vault Miss…" Grip Hook trailed off.

"Barsky, Julia Elizabeth Barsky." Julia said.

"Well Miss Barsky before I begin might I suggest a branch of ours in the United States?"

"No, I'm going to Hogwarts so I think it prudent I get a vault here for now," Julia replied.

Taken aback the goblin started the paperwork and within minutes he handed her a small key. "Hand please," the goblin said. Julia stuck out her hand and felt small warmth spread through her body and in an instant it was over. "That was to insure that if you ever lose your key that you or if you pass on your heir will be able to access the vault. It's added security since The Break In. If you wish to put in your money now go over to those carts over there and further assistance will be offered," Grip hook said The Break In with a slight wicked smile and pushed the converted money to Julia.

Julia quickly gathered her money and shiny new key and went to the carts. Mr. Nuts who had been hiding in her hair peeked out to see what was going on and then went back to hiding.

At the carts a goblin told her to take a seat and they were off. Twisting and turning on a bumpy track it was better than a roller coaster and about as short. Mr. Nuts freaked out and ran down Julia's shirt during the ride and didn't calm down until they came to an abrupt stop and Julia was exhilarated but slightly disappointed the ride was so short.

The goblin got out first and asked for the key. She handed the key over and watched as he opened her vault. She put most of her gold in feeling like she kind of belonged to the wizarding world now and smiled.

When they got back Julia said her thanks and left the bank leaving a confused goblin because he never heard a witch or wizard thank him before.

* * *

When she left the bank she went to the apothecary to get her potion supplies including used scales and a cheap pewter cauldron. Then she got parchment and quills at another store and a set of used books that almost looked new. All she had left were her wand and robes.

She entered a store that appeared to sell robes and went inside. The store was almost empty except for a boy with brown hair that was about her height and her age getting measured by an older woman with various needles and tape measures on her body.

The lady heard the door opened and looked up, "I'll be right with you dear," Turning back to the boy she said, "I'm almost done, can you hold on for a moment while I help this young lady?"

"Yes Madame Malkin."

"Hogwarts?" the Madame asked.

"Yes but umm I need to buy used robes," she said embarrassed in front of the other boy.

"Not a problem. I think I have something that will fit you nicely. _Accio_." A black robe came flying toward them that looked not worn but not new either. "Here try this on." Julia tried it on and it fit pretty well except it was a little long. The Madame noticed that and said, "I need more needles, go stand next to that young man while I go to the back."

Remembering the boy was there the whole time made her blush as she stood on a stool next to them. The boy noticed that and said, "Don't feel too bad, my mother's family couldn't afford new things either…my name is Albus but you can call me Al." The boy extended a hand to shake.

Julia took the hand and said as her purple squirrel stuck his head out from under her hair, "My name is Julia but I don't like people calling me nick names and this is my squirrel Mr. Nuts." The comment was so random that they both laughed and were soon talking earnestly even when they were being measured.

"So are you starting this year also?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, my brother goes there already so I feel like I already know the place," Al said.

"You're both finished," the Madame said. The two children paid and left.

When Al got outside he waved to a woman with red hair and yelled, "Mom, I'm over here!" He turned to Julia and said, "You have to meet my mother."

"Alright, maybe you could ask her if we could get our wands together," Julia suggested.

"That's bloody brilliant!" he said as his mother arrived.

"What's bloody brilliant and why are you cursing like you're uncle? You know better than that."

"Oh, sorry mom." He mumbled before gushing out, "This is my new friend Julia and I was going to ask if we could go get our wands together! She's starting Hogwarts this year also!"

"Oh that would be fine," She turned to Julia and smiled to her son's new friend, "As long as that's alright with your parents that is."

"Oh, I came here with Professor McGonagall and she let me do my own shopping," Julia said.

Al's mother was taken aback by her accent for a moment but said, "That's odd, I never knew McGonagall to be so confident enough to leave a child on there own, hmmm."

"I'm meeting her at four at the Leaky Cauldron if you want to see her," Julia offered.

"It has been awhile, yes, Al meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at four. I trust you to not get into trouble with this new freedom."

"Yes mum," Al mumbled.

"All right here's enough to buy your wand and only your wand. Don't be late." With that his mother was off and so were they.

It took them a few minutes to get to the wand shop and when they did it was deserted except for an ancient looking man.

"Hi," Julia said to the man.

"Hello," Albus said shyly.

"Here to get your first wands? Of course of course. Let me just get you measured." At that measuring tapes measured every inch of them. Julia laughed as they did this and Al looked like he saw it every day.

"I think for you young sir, this one would do quite nicely. It's an ash with dragon heartstrings, 12 inches long and flexible. You never can be certain without trying because the wand chooses the wizard you know." He handed Al the wand and when it reached his hand a shimmer of glitter came out the tip and a look of happiness crossed his face.

Ollivander turned to Julia and handed a wand to her, "Oak with a phoenix feather, 10 inches and rigid." When she took it nothing happened and same for the next twenty wands she tried.

She was about to give up when she came up with an idea, "Mr. Ollivander you said that the wand chooses the wizard right? Well I was thinking if I cast out my mind then maybe one wand will respond and come to me. Can I try?"

"I suppose but I've never heard of such a thing," the old wand maker said. She didn't know exactly what to do so she tried to concentrate and relax so she let go of a tension she'd felt building up inside her all day and a peculiar feeling spread out. It was a glorious feeling but everything around her started to shake and the lights started to flicker. Al and Ollivander were wide eyed, one in shock and one in surprise. Then a knocking sound came from the wand boxes in the back. It finally broke free and landed in Julia's hand and with that fireworks shot from the tip making a delicate design of a multicolored rose in the air.

"I think I found my wand Mr. Ollivander," Julia said proudly.

"Yes you have the one wand I thought I would never sell," he looked shaken.

"Why?" Julia and Al asked curiously at the same time.

"It is the one wand I've ever made that even I can not touch. When I was younger and a much more foolish man I tried to make the ultimate wand, it contained three types of wood, Rowan, Holly and Ash, three types of power sources; unicorn hair, phoenix feather and dragons heart string. Then I bound the three sources with a strand of web from the giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest. It was so powerful that once I finished it I could not touch it for every time I tried I got burned and so did everyone else who I asked to try."

"What happened to it?" Al asked but Julia had a feeling she knew what happened to it.

"It ended in the hands of a young American witch who is about to attend Hogwarts." Al looked shocked and Julia appalled.

"I can't handle that, take it back," Julia tried to hand it to the old man but he stepped back.

"The wand chooses the wizard and you young lady are the owner of 14 inches of power. Though the power is from the wizard only a powerful one could handle that wand, very powerful indeed. I suppose you'll be great one day but a bit of advice. Always stick to the right path and never deviate for if you do terrible things can happen, great they may be but terrible, very terrible."

"I guess I'll pay and leave then," Julia said wanting to leave.

"Me too," said Al clearly freaked out at the turn of events.

"I can not charge for that wand, I give it to you as a peace offering," Ollivander said to Julia.

Al paid and they left as fast they could.

* * *

As the two children left Mr. Ollivander had a strange premonition happening that he had only felt with a few others. He had a feeling he just something great into motion by t giving her that wand. He quickly wrote a letter t the headmistress of Hogwarts to tell her that one of her new students could rock the foundation of her school with power.

* * *

"Never speak of this to anyone please," Julia begged Al.

Al was shaken shrugged it off and decided to make light of the situation, "Hey at least if anyone tries to beat me up I could sick you on them like my one person protective service," Al joked and started to laugh. Julia started to laugh to. "Hey you want to go to my uncle's joke shop? It's a great place that I think you'll really like."

"Sure, let me just check the time." It was five minutes to four, they had to get going. "Oh my god, it's five to four we need to get going!" Al's eyes got wide and they started to run. They made it to the Leaky Cauldron just as the minute hand struck four o' clock. Between their huffing and puffing they gave a sigh of relief.

"That was cutting it quite close," Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Next time try to be a bit early son," said a man with black shaggy hair and emerald eyes that were behind glasses. Julia saw other people who were talking amongst themselves, not noticing the new arrivals.

"It was good seeing you again Harry but I must take this one home, excuse me," Professor McGonagall said. She then muttered a spell and all the supplies she bought vanished. Julia was stunned. Seeing the look on her face the Professor said, "Don't worry I sent them to your room. Are you ready?"

"Hold on," Julia said. She ran up to Al and held out her hand as Mr. Nuts stood on her shoulder. "It was nice meeting you Al; I hope we'll see each other at school."

"Yeah, you too. Maybe we can sit on the train together?" Al said as he shook her hand.

"Sweet! I mean of course, dude." Al smiled at the word dude. "Well, bye then."

"Bye."

Julia turned to Professor McGonagall and said, "I'm ready, oh and before I forget I had change from today." She dug out her change from the money Hogwarts gave her and handed it to the headmistress.

Harry gave Julia an approving look and Professor McGonagall smiled at her honesty and said, "Keep it; you never know when you might need it."

Julia was shocked and sputtered out a thank you. Then Professor McGonagall grabbed her arms and apperated them to Julia's house.

It took Julia a couple of seconds to reorient herself but it didn't take as long as last time.

"I will pick you up at eight o' clock in the evening on August 31 so you won't miss the train due to time zone changes. Here is your ticket, keep it safe. I trust you know how to get on to platform 9& ¾?" Julia nodded. "I will see you then and enjoy the rest of your summer." With that she apperated back to London leaving Julia in her room alone except for her animals.

Julia rummaged through her new books until she found the standard book of spells grade one and started to practice each of her spells hoping she wouldn't be too far behind when she went to school.

When her mother got home Julia was fast asleep, wand in hand, book on face and animals by her side.

* * *

_I'm not the greatest with dialogue and so if some of the characters seemed a bit off that's why.I also forgot the time change zones but I don't feel like correcting that, i tried my best at the end. Comments and Reviews Please! _


	3. Getting to Hogwarts

I've decided I like writing this story so even if no one reads it I shall continue to write it. I also have decided if you hadn't already figured it out that Julia is going to school with Harry's kids. Again excuse the dialouge and if I accidently use American slang for British characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

Julia could hardly wait for school to begin, a first for her. She couldn't wait to be away from the summer that lasted year round, couldn't wait to have proper meals everyday rather than what her mom picks up that's cheap and most of all she couldn't wait to have friends.

Some days she woke up and thought that being accepted was just a dream and that everything would be back to normal but then she saw the packages on her dresser and knew it was real. Her mother didn't bother to look at the things Julia wanted to show her and she didn't care because they were hers and best of all they were real.

When she got back from Diagon ally she still had a month left until September first and now she only had to wait a few hours to be picked up to go to the train.

In that month Julia had learned and nearly mastered all the spells in basic spells book, defense against the dark arts book and transfiguration book and put them to good use. She made things levitate when people tried to grab something or unlocked doors she's been forbidden to enter her whole life and now knew why, she also tongue tied a person about to play a practical joke on her and gave Mr. Nuts a lavender flower pattern to match his fur color, and etc... She also read a lot of her _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, _and memorized several potions. She already knew alot of astronomy and found out that she already knew most of the stuff in her book so didn't bother reading further into that, she also didn't get far in her history of magic book because while she liked history it didn't do much for her in book form. She just loved her _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and found some local magical animals. This made her very happy as she tried to cram as much knowledge as she could from all these books so she wouldn't be behind she rationalized to herself. In reality though she was just a very lonely little girl.

As she was waiting that final stretch she decided to fix her school uniform to show her style a little more and make it feel more like her own. She added a pocket on the inside big enough to fit Mr. Nuts even when he was fat from hibernation and on the edge of everything she added a white outline of vine that held leaves. The pocket she used a simple sewing spell she saw in her book but she couldn't get patterns down yet so she did the vine by hand, it looked a little rough and barely noticeable but it made the robe unique as well as marking it as hers and no one else's.

She smiled and started to repack her trunk for the twentieth time because she just had to keep seeing that everything was alright and in good order. The only thing that was unpacked was her wand and her ticket.

At a quarter 'till pick up time she stuffed Pip into his cage which made him squawk but she replied to that by saying, "I could not bring you at all you know," Pip was quiet at once. Mr. Nuts crawled under her hair behind her neck and started to nap. _He must be a cat in disguise for all the naps he takes_ Julia thought.

She then started to say good bye to all her animals she couldn't bring and almost started to cry at the goodbye but held her self together. Finally at five 'till she gave her mom a hug and said their goodbyes.

"Bye, mom."

"I'm going to miss you honey. Write to me as much as you can." Julia's mother was crying this time and gave her daughter one last hug and kiss. Finally, Professor McGonagall apperated into the room when the clock chimed the hour.

"Are you ready to go?" Julia nodded her response. Spying the bird in the cage Professor McGonagall said, "Only owls, toads and cats are allowed as pets at Hogwarts, Miss Barsky."

"But…but…" Julia was about to cry, "Please make an exception, please, Pip eats normal bird food and is good at finding food and so is Mr. Nuts. He eats what I eat and cat food as well, I swear I sometimes mistake him for a cat by the way he acts. Please they won't be a bother, please." Julia was almost on her knees for begging when Mr. Nuts woke up and came out to chatter at them for making so much noise when Professor McGonagall saw the new pattern.

It took her by surprise, "You did this to your squirrel?" she asked shock.

"Yeah can't everyone do it? It was in the transfiguration book that was on the list," Julia said.

"Well, lets get a move on, I thought you wouldn't be packed so we have extra time but let's not dawdle anyhow," Professor McGonagall said this in her most up right voice.

"So they can come?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Yes very well but should I hear one complaint about them or one mishap and they come back here at once, understood?" Julia nodded enthusiastically, "So may we leave now?" McGonagall asked annoyed.

Julia ran up to her mother and gave her one last peck on her cheek, "Bye mom!" With that she grabbed her headmistresses arm and they with the entire luggage were gone.

* * *

They landed at the Leaky Cauldron and Julia wasn't so dizzy this time and her headache was only minor. She thought she must be getting use to apperating and smile at the thought.

"You will stay here and have breakfast or dinner which ever you prefer due to the time changes and at about ten o' clock you will walk to the station to get onto the train, any questions?"

"Yeah, umm, where is the train station?" Julia wanted to know.

"Just follow the signs and from here on out when you speak to me you will acknowledge me by Headmistress or Professor McGonagall, understood?"

"Yes," Julia them remembered and added, "Professor."

McGonagall gave a thin lipped smile and apperated away.

Julia then went inside the tavern and settled herself at the bar where the old bartender was working as usual.

"Morning Miss," He said, "My name is Tom."

"Hi Tom, my name Julia," Julia offered her hand which was greeted with a firm shake and a large smile.

"What can I do for you Julia? A bit young to be by yourself at this time in th' morning, isn't it?" Tom asked.

"I suppose but it still feels like eight PM to me. I hate time zones but anyway I'm here to wait to go to the Hogwarts Express." Julia said in a matter of factly tone.

"Ah, I see. Anything I can get for you?"

"I'm good but thank you," Julia said. After awhile they started to talk conversationally and Tom told her about the wizarding world she couldn't learn about from books, like who was the Minister of Magic now and random odd bobs like where to get the best wizard candy while Julia told him about the muggle world and what the United States was like. They were interrupted by a customer once in awhile but they always got back to talking. When it was 10 o' clock Julia was surprised that time had gone so fast.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tom but Professor McGonagall said I had to leave at ten. It was really nice meeting you and I can't wait 'till I see you again," Julia said sincerely, she really liked the old man and his way with making the most boring subjects interesting.

"Aye, so am I but you best listen to that woman, she usually knows what's best. It warmed my heart to talk with you. Do you know how many talk to this old bartender when they aren't stone faced? Not many let me tell you," He snickered at the last part.

"That is their own loss, you are a very nice guy, good day Tom," Julia said.

"And a good day to you Julia," with those words Julia left and stepped out to the street.

* * *

Julia saw the signs easily and finally made it to the station at eleven. She had attached wheels to her giant trunk and decided she didn't need a cart so she went straight to the barrier between the signs that looked like solid brick. When no one was around she stuck her hand on the barrier to see if it was really intangible or really just brick. When she touched it, the wall seemed solid, so she put all her weight on it and stumbled over through the barrier as if she leaned against air.

She almost tripped completely but she composed herself and was amazed. There in front of her was the legendary scarlet train. Steam was coming from the top and kids were with their families, crowded for a last good bye while others were looking for friends they hadn't seen over their summer break.

Since Julia didn't have anybody to look for except for maybe Al she decided to look for a compartment to put her stuff in. She was starting to get really tired and had a feeling of Jet lag as she walked down the train. Towards the end she found an entirely empty place and went inside. Her luggage was so heavy as she tried to put it in the overhead holding place, she was about to give up when something in her pocket started to become warm.

She reached inside to find her wand was the source. She wondered why it was getting warm when she remembered that she knew how to levitate things. She couldn't get over how obvious it was and she obvious it should have been from the beginning, _you're turning into mom_, she thought. She said the spell and put everything where it was supposed to be including PIp's cage.

When Pip was secure she stuck her head out the window to see if Al was here yet. She finally spotted a nervous Al talking to his father near a group of people who looked to be friends and family laughing jovially. She also noticed a bunch of other people with their heads sticking out of the windows looking the same way she was. She quickly stuck her head back in not wanting to be part of the crowd and settled in.

She thought about taking her nap now but decided to change into her school clothes first so that way if she slept too long she would still be in proper attire. Julia finally settled in and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Her nap was short lived however because about five minutes later a large bang of the cart door woke her up with a start. She clasped her heart and swore, "What the hell?"

"Oh sorry," Al said, "I just couldn't believe I found you! I looked in every cart before this and thought you missed the train for a minute there." The train started moving while he spoke. Behind him Julia finally noticed a girl with bushy auburn hair, freckles and dark blue eyes that almost looked black. _They looked related somehow_ Julia thought. "Oh this is Rose, she's my cousin." Rose's face reddend in embarrassment.

"Hi, I'm Julia. Why are you guys still in the hallway? Come in, come in." The two cousins trampled in with their trunks. Before they could start trying to lift them Julia said, "Hold on let me get them, _Wingardium Leviosa,_" the trunks lifted themselves into the overhead compartment and settled themselves in. Rose and Al looked shocked.

"You can do that already?" Rose asked impressed.

"Yeah, I practiced over the summer. Didn't you?"

"Nah, my mum wouldn't let me touch my wand until this morning when we were packing," Al said.

"My mother said I could but my father said that it wasn't a good idea becaus I'd be labeled as an annoying know it all prat my first day like my mother was and it would probably be better if I didn't. So I read all the books but haven't tried anything yet," Rose said.

"Oh, I thought everyone would know all this already and I would be behind. That's a relief." Julia said, a nervous tension that was in her began to relax after hearing this.

"Did you read the part in the transfiguration book where you change the patterns on things yet?" Rose asked, excited to finally find a person who might have the same love of the academics as she did.

"See for yourself," Julia said when she pulled out Mr. Nuts.

When Pip saw Mr. Nuts he started taunting him, "Silly squirrel, silly squirrel." Mr. Nuts chattered madly at the bird but then went to see the new people in the cart. He ran to Rose, sniffed her hand and settled in her lap.

Rose squealed in delight, "So you did read it!" she said to Julia and then to Mr. Nuts, "You are a very handsome squirrel Mr. Nuts," then Rose started to pet his fur and he soon fell into one of his cat naps.

"How do ya know his name? I don't think I said it." Julia said.

"Al has been talking non stop about you," Rose said. This caused Al to stop playing with his wand which he'd been doing through out the entire conversation and blushed. "Nothing bad of course but we never get any friends so when we he did he couldn't help but rub it in my face," Rose continued.

"Oh," that made Julia blush, "I know how you feel though. I don't have any friends from where I'm from either." No one said anything for awhile and then Julia yawned which broke the tension and they all laughed. They started talking to each other and although Julia was tired she was having the best time of her life. They all soon became fast friends.

* * *

During the ride they talked about random things non stop. A couple people visited including Al's older brother James and a few other first years asking if they knew when the train would stop. When they said they didn't know the answer they moved on after introducing themselves shyly.

When the lunch cart came around they all pitched in and got a little of everything that looked good. Julia was a little embarassed by contributing the least but that soon faded away when the other two assured her they understood and it was alright. Rose and Al told Julia what was what since she had only ever known muggle. The description of Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans was not that good and was completely different then what she expected when she bit into one. She always thought they would taste like an imitation of the flavor they were supposed to be but when that bean hit her tongue she could actually believe she were taking a bite of a turkey dinner and then the next bean tasted exactly like when she accidently swallowed sea water at the beach.

By the time they finished she decided she liked Bertie's beans but not the chocolate frogs that crawled down her throat but the cauldron cakes were absolutely divine. When they finally finished it was getting dark out and the other two changed into their school things.

About an hour later the train came to a stop and when Julia looked out the window a magnificent castle stood before her. All the windows were lit up and it was so picturesque she wish she had had her camera with her. _This is just the beginning of the rest of my life_, Julia smiled to herself as she followed Rose and Al out of the train to start, Julia was sure, to the best times of their lives.

* * *

Comments and Reviews please!


	4. The Sorting

* * *

I didn't realize I made Julia a Mary Sue until my friend pointed it out so I'll try and work on that. I think the dialuge is a little better, hopefully, fingers crossed. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Julia, Al and Rose stepped out of the train. It was so crowded and noisy that she could barely keep from being separated from her friends. She smiled at the word friends. She was about to be lost when she heard Hagrid's voice boom.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Julia followed the sound of the voice and pulled Al and Rose with her. Julia finally found Hagrid and ran to him.

"Hi Hagrid!" Julia said enthusiastically.

"All righ' there Julia? Seems to me you found lil' Al and Rosie, how 'er you two?" Hagrid asked.

"We're fine, my father says hi," Al said.

"So do my mum and dad. Father also said to tell you, 'keep your fluffy monsters especially your arachnid family away from Rosie until at least her second year,' then my mom said to tell you that, 'just the dangerous ones," and then my father said, 'Who's the judge of that?' and mum just bit her lip" Rosie said.

Hagrid laughed and said, "You could just tell Ron that I don't have any dragons up my sleeve this year," then catching the confusion on Julia's face he said, "Their paren's and I go way back, I practically helped raise their little 'uns," Hagrid said pointing to Al and Rose. Julia wasn't sure but after the dragon comment something was starting to feel like she knew what was going on but not quite, not quite yet.

"Firs' years over here! Is tha' all of you? Good now aroun' th' bend 'ere," Hagrid boomed once again. They stopped at a lake with boats lined on the shore, "Four to a boat!" Al, Rose and Julia clambered into a boat and waited for a fourth.

After about five minutes every one was in a boat except for one boy with bleach blonde hair, eyes so dark the looked black, a widow's peek and a pointed chin that made his face almost look like a heart.

"In the boat with you," Hagrid said pointing to the three friend's boat. The boy looked at the people in the boat warily and slowly came to it.

Cautiously he went in the boat and said to the others, "Sorry but that man over there said I had to. I'm Scorpio Malfoy," he said extending his hand. The boat started when he got in.

Julia shook his hand and said, "Julia Barsky and that man's name is Hagrid, he's super cool."

"Really? According to my father he's an oaf but then again my father can be a jerk."

"You should get to know him better before you judge Scorpio," Scorpio winced at his name.

"Please call me Malfoy, my parents aren't very good at naming," Scorpio said.

"All right Malfoy. What's wrong with you two?" Julia finally noticed that both Al and Rose had expressions of shock on their faces and repeated, "What's wrong with you two? Don't be rude, introduce yourselves."

"I- I'm Rose," Rose said nervously, "My father said I had to beat you in every class, I got the feeling he didn't like your father very much."

"My father said the same thing about you and him," Malfoy said nervously, "Want to call it truce for something over out parents did?"

"Yeah, okay," Rose shook Scorpio's hand and then they both started to smile that the cause of the awkwardness between them was gone.

"I guess I could give you a chance, "Al said extending his hand, "I'm Albus by the way but call me Al."

"I will if you will," Malfoy replied taking his hand.

"Deal," Al smiled.

The tension between them broke and they all started a conversation.

"I wonder what house I'll be in," Julia said starting the conversation.

"I don't know, I was kind of nervous about being put in Slytherin but my dad said that he wouldn't care if I were and that one of the greatest men he knew was in that house," Al said.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," Rose piped in. They all turned to Malfoy to hear his answer when the boat docked.

"This way firs' years," Hagrid said leading them up stairs into a great room that could probably hold four of her house and were greeted by a round faced man with rosy cheeks and dark brown hair but when you looked him in the eye there was a glint and you could tell he was a survivor even if he didn't look it. "Here you are Professor Longbottom.'

* * *

The man smiled and said, "Thank you Hagrid. We will be entering the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses which will be like your family for the next seven years. Good conduct will gain your house points while bad behavior will lose points. Between us though, don't worry too much about the points, if you accidently lose some no one will care. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. All right lets go." He threw open the doors and led them into a giant room that held four long tables with people in various house colors were sitting. At the end of the room sat the teachers with Professor McGonagall in the center sitting in a chair that almost looked like a wooden throne.

In front of the throne there was a stool with a tattered old wizard hat with a giant patch on the top. Julia noticed that Professor Longbottom slightly winced when he put the hat down. Julia was excited because this had to be the sorting hat and then a rip in the brim began to sing,

"I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,

As you can clearly see,

Put me upon your head,

I'll tell you where you need to be,

I may be old and tattered,

But I'm still the smartest hat you'll find,

So when I place you don't be flattered,

For then I'll know your mind,

I thank my brains to the founders of this school,

The best magicians of their time,

They made me on one faithful Yule,

I must say the hat was sublime,

If you go to Gryffindor,

The bravest of them all,

In chivalry your heart is pure,

And in courage you'll be standing tall,

Or may haps in Ravenclaw you belong,

Where all the scholars surely go,

Where written word is your song,

And learn all there is to know,

Possibly Hufflepuff is where you need to be,

With trusting, loyal friends,

They set their love so free,

Those who only look at the means to the end,

Finally you may be a Slytherin,

Born of wizards past,

All very cunning, smart and sly,

And in ambition can't be surpassed,

So run up here and put me on,

And see which house you'll be

Starting now and until anon,

So try me on and I'm sure that you'll agree!"

"I will call your name and you will come up here to be sorted," Professor Longbottom said as he pulled out a list made of parchment. The first name on the list was of course, "Barsky, Julia."

She gulped and took a step forward; every one was looking at her. Waves of nerves came off her and suddenly the people in the hall looked tense also, like they were feeling what she were feeling. People were starting to whisper and every one of those voices sounded nervous but Julia didn't notice, she was too intent at looking at the hat.

She finally reached the stool with the hat and sat down, as she was about to lose sight of the world because of the hats large size but before it was down all the way she saw Al, Rose, Scorpio and surprisingly Professor Longbottom giving her encouraging smiles even though they looked nervous.

The hat dropped and she lost sight of the world. When everything was black she heard a voice whispering in her ear. It was smooth, deep and calming all at the same time, "Where to put you is the question," the hat said and then was quite for what seemed like a long time. "This is a first, I just simply can't decide. Few before have been split between two houses but you're split between them all and I can see it all in your mind but I don't know which to put you in."

_What do you mean? _Julia thought.

"You're brave that's not a doubt but at the same time you're cunning and ambitious. You are very intelligent and a true loyal friend, I just can't pick," the hat said and paused for a moment before beginning again, "I can see glimpses of the future but not many people still know that today; in fact I think you're the only person alive who knows now. Did you know Helga Hufflepuff was a minor psychic? When she helped make me she lost her ability, didn't have a clue why but it's because that power went to me. So with every student who tries me on I can see which way they should go, which way would make them great but I swore I would never tell the student or anyone else and let everything play out, even when I was atop of a certain Tom Riddle but you, you can be greater than he. I can't let that happen again but I am honor bound not to influence your choice but I feel I should give you a bit of advice. All houses will lead you to greatness; two of them will lead to great good, while the others to great evil and it may not be the obvious choice of houses. I leave it to you to choose."

_Oh well that's helpful! Why does everyone say I will have great power but I don't want it! All I want are some friends and a place I can belong, is that so much to ask for?_ Julia was nearly in tears.

"There, there child, don't cry. I would love to help you but I can't. May I suggest you reason it out? It couldn't hurt."

_Okay. I don't want to be in Hufflepuff that's for sure. I don't think they would accept me in Slytherin because I'm muggle born. It's a hard decision between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. _Julia thought it through for a few minutes and finally thought to the sorting hat, _I think I'll go with Gryffindor because if Ravenclaw is for people who like to learn and I already can learn on my own then what's the point? Yes my mind is set, I choose Gryffindor. _Julia's mind was set.

The hat gave a silent sigh and said, "As you wish," in neither a positive or negative tone and continued to say, "I must say this is the longest I've ever talked to a student, it's been almost ten minutes," Julia was embarrassed but the hat said, "Don't worry we only built suspense, have a nice life Julia," the hat said to her before yelling out, "GRYFFINDOR," to the rest of the crowd. Julia was so happy and it was affecting the whole crowd even though she didn't mean to or even knew it that's what was happening.

An eruption of cheer burst through the students and teachers when she finally took the hat off and stood tall looking at the crowd. Mr. Nuts crawled onto her shoulder but was mostly hidden by Julia's hair to see what was going on. She finally spotted the Gryffindor table and sprinted to her seat.

Compared to her everyone else's sorting went pretty fast until they got to Scorpio.

"Malfoy, Scorpio," Professor Longbottom yelled. This brought whispers from everyone at the tables, especially the Slytherin table which looked like they already had a spot cleared for him but when Scorpio sat on the stool, the hat didn't call Slytherin before it touched his head like it did for his father but it sat there for awhile.

For about two minutes the hat was silent and then it yelled something that shocked everyone, it yelled, "Gryffindor!" Scorpio looked a little nervous as he walked to the table and sat across from Julia. Everyone clapped and cheered like they did for everyone else but they looked a little surprised when he sat. Professor McGonagall lifted an eyebrow but other than that she didn't show much surprise but Professor Longbottom wasn't able to take the shock in stride so easily and almost stuttered the next name out, "Potter, Albus."

With that the whispering was even louder than it had been for Malfoy and suddenly everything made sense to Julia. Albus Severus Potter was the child of Harry Potter, the _Harry Potter._ Then Scorpio must be the son of Draco and Rose was the child of Hermione and Ron, which was why the names were so familiar, that's why it was on the tip of her tongue. Julia was shocked but wasn't surprised and decided it didn't matter what who're your parents are, as long as you yourself are good. She also decided she could trust Al, Rose and Scorpio.

The sorting hat had barely touched Al's head when it yelled, "Gryffindor!" Al looked really relieved and nearly tripped over his own two feet when he landed next to Julia at the table.

A few more people went and the same thing happened to Rose what happened to Al and she was immediately placed in Gryffindor. The last person to go was a beautiful girl with dark skin and finely sculpted cheek bones named Lenora Zabini who was placed in Slytherin.

* * *

When the last person sat down Professor McGonagall stood up and said, "I hate giving a long winded speech when a delicious feast is about to be put before us so for the time being all I have to say is, enjoy!" With that platters of delicious food appear before them. Sheppard's pie and Roast beef to clam chowder and a thick vegetable stew and everything in between. There were a variety of side dishes from mashed potatoes to salad to vegetables and everything you could imagine. Flasks of apple cider, pumpkin juice and water were next to wooden goblets to drink out of.

Julia was starving and took a little of everything and dug in while everyone was talking and Mr. Nuts stole some cornbread that was near them and ran away with his prize into Julia's pocket. Ghosts appeared out of no where and started talking to everyone. Nearly Headless Nick went around introducing himself to all the new Gryffindors.

"Hello children and welcome to Gryffindor! I'm the Gryffindor ghost so if you ever need a question answered just come to me."

"Nick," Julia said, "Is it true you're nearly headless?"

Nick sighed and said, "Yes but what's that have to do with anything?"

"Just wondering." Julia smiled at him and Nick smiled back because she was one of the only people who didn't ask to prove it to her or ask how a person or rather ghost could be nearly headless. Nick eventually flew away to talk to others.

Scorpio looked positively ill and wasn't eating much when Rose asked, "What's wrong Malfoy?"

"You know what; I've decided you can call me Scorpio. Malfoy sounds too cold," Scorpio said.

"All right _Scorpio_, what's wrong?" Al asked, emphasizing Scorpio's name.

"I'm worried what my father will do or more like what my grandfather will do when he finds out that I'm not only am I not in Slytherin like the rest of our family that's been in Slytherin for hundreds of years but I'm in fact in Gryffindor of all houses." Scorpio said anxiously.

"Well there is no point in starving yourself, you might as well eat," Julia pointed out. Scorpio saw her logic in this and started to fill his plate. "If they really care about you it shouldn't matter what house you're in."

"You don't know my family, it matters. I always felt like I didn't belong and now it's official," Scorpio said miserably.

"If worse comes to worse and they kick you out you can always come home with me, I've always wanted a room mate," Al said kindly and then stuffed his mouth so full that he could hardly talk.

Scorpio smiled and said, "Thanks, Al. I feel much better now." While he said the first part sincerely the second part was so sarcastic you had to be thick to miss. "I'm sure the famous Harry Potter would allow one of his arch enemies' sons to visit yet alone live with him under the same roof, uh huh yeah, I can really see this happening, thanks for offering anyway Al." Everyone in earshot was laughing.

The rest of the evening went well and Julia started to yawn more and more. She was nearly asleep when Professor McGonagall said, "Now that we all have had our share of food I wish to welcome all the new students and welcome back our returning ones. I must also remind you that the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden to all students no matter what. Mr. Filtch has also posted a list of contraband items which at last check came to a count of one thousand and twenty seven and could be seen in his office. Classes shall begin on Monday and you can pick up your schedule tomorrow morning. That is all I have to say for the evening. Prefects please escort the first years to your houses and to the respected dormitories and may everyone have the best of dreams."

* * *

"First year Gryffindors this way," shouted a burly fifth year with black curling hair and ice blue eyes. Other than Julia, Rose, Scorpio and Al there were only two other first year Gryffindors. One was a scrawny Irish boy with grass green eyes, a sprinkle of freckles and really light brown hair whose name was Brian Finnegan and a tall muscular boy with skin so dark that it absorbed all the light who's name was Raphael Thomas. The two boys already seemed to know each other and it was apparent they were the best of friends. "Wow this is a small class of first years," the prefect said, "I'm Chase and I'll be showing you to your dormitories. While we're walking you want to be careful of-"he was cut short when water balloons filled with ink started to rain down on them. Everyone was running, following after Chase when whatever was throwing stuff at them caught sight of a cat who happened to be Mrs. Norris the second and went to annoy that poor creature and it was a good thing to because Mr. Nuts was about to come out chattering and that would have only annoyed the poltergeist more.

"As I was saying, watch out for Peeves, the school's resident Poltergeist and the stair cases, they tend to move and have tricky steps."

They finally arrived at a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress who asked, "Password?"

"Corpus dieam," Chase said and the portrait swung open. Julia was nearly dead on her feet at this point and didn't even notice anything about the common room. "Girls your dormitory is at the very top through the right staircase, boys the same on your left." With that Chase went through the left staircase to his own dormitory.

Julia and Rose dragged themselves up to their dormitory where two four poster beds put together awaited each of them. They both figured it was because since it was only the two of them they had extra beds to spare and no one heard them complaining about having extra large, comfy beds.

Julia was so tired all she did was take off her robes and shoes, put Mr. Nuts on her bed, grab her favorite pillow from her trunk and went to bed fully clothed, too tired to change. With a smile on her face Julia fell asleep almost the instant her head touched the pillow, concluding the best day of her life… _so far_, she added in her dreams.

* * *

As always, comments and reviews please!


	5. Becoming friends and making enemies

Sorry it took so long to get this up but it took me forever to write for some reason. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Julia was woken up with a start as something pecked at the beds of her fingernails. She swatted at what ever was doing it to make it go away when she heard Pip's voice caw, "Mean girl, mean girl, wake up, wake up." Julia stopped swatting and started to get up.

Julia groaned as she got up. She blinked in confusion when she saw a stone wall in front of her instead of the normal plaster of her bedroom but then remembered where she was, her and Rose's dormitory at Hogwarts, _the_ Hogwarts. Julia stretched and looked out the window that was behind her bed and could tell from her time in Girl Scouts that it was only about six in the morning but it was a rough estimation because it was so foggy.

Even though Julia didn't get much sleep she felt wide awake and energized. She jumped out of bed to change into fresh clothes but when her bare feet hit the cold floor she gave a yip of surprise and jumped back on.

Pip laughed at her shock and Mr. Nuts was still asleep. "Shush," Julia whispered and quickly looked to Rose's sleeping form to see if the other girl was still asleep which she was. Pip became quite and went to get Julia's socks for her. Pip dropped Julia's socks in front of her and she whispered,"Thanks, Pip. I'm sorry but I don't have any treats for you so you might as well go to the owl holding place with the other pretty birdies and get some food." Pip whistled in response and flew out the window obviously disappointed.

She figured it was the weekend so she could wear normal clothes and not her school ones. She was hopeful anyway and as she was putting her clothes on she had a quick pang of home sickness because although she hated eternal summer she couldn't help but miss her flip flops which she would have been wearing right now instead of tennis shoes that made her feet feel trapped.

Julia put her socks on and then regular clothes including a sweat jacket that had UCLA across the front. She really didn't care for sports actually she kind of ostracized organized sports but the jacket was really warm, it was a good university and best of all she got it for free.

When she was finished dressing she quietly slipped out of her room, down the stairs (Which had a fabulous view of the mountains that surrounded part of the school and again wished she had her camera) and into the common room.

When she got into the common room she couldn't help but smile and when she caught her reflection on a glass dome thing she saw herself smiling. She realized in the last two days she smiled at Hogwarts more than she's ever smiled before in her entire life. Including the glass dome she saw cushy chairs that looked perfect to read in, work benches to do home work, and rugs that were put every where so that it made the room seem cozy. Various contraptions that she had no idea what they were, were placed around the room and then she spotted a huge fire place that looked like it would be perfect for cold winter nights to sit in front of and roast marshmallows.

She saw two doors off to the corner and had too see what they lead to. She soon discovered that one door lead to a uni-sex bathroom with about forty stalls and about twenty sinks. The other actually split into to two hallways and each hallway was labeled by genders that lead to the baths and a couple of shower stalls. Against one wall there was a stack of towels and next to it various scented soaps and different types of shampoos and conditioners that she had never heard of. Even though they were all different in what they did they all had however pictures of different women who were moving, playing with their hair and looked like they were having an orgasm or something (she learned the term from one of the cabinets she opened that she had always been locked out of and magicked herself into back home).

She quickly used the lavatory and then went out to the common room where no one was awake yet even though the grand father clock said it was six forty five in the morning and decided to go out and explore the castle. When she left through the portrait she turned around to ask the fat lady, "The password is 'Corpus dieam', right?" Julia asked to make sure she got it right and wouldn't get locked out if she were alone.

The fat lady yawned and said, "Yes but are you doing up at this bloody hour. Please don't tell me you're one of those early risers who gets up really early every single day and exercise or some such nonsense."

"Sorry, hate to break it to you but I am. You're in for a long seven years," Julia looked so serious that the fat lady looked like she were about to cry. Julia started to laugh so hard tears were coming out of her eyes and after calming down a bit said, "I'm only kidding, I hate mornings but I just couldn't help but wake up early this morning. Hey, do you think that this is alright to wear to breakfast on the weekends or do I always have to wear my uniform?"

The look of relief on the fat lady's face was apparent and said, "Don't scare an old painting like that. To answer your question you only have to wear your uniform and robes on week days and everyday at dinner so what you're wearing now is alright."

"Thanks," Julia said and took off. She tried to remember how she got to the dormitories last night and tried to retrace her steps but she soon got lost and was wondering where she was.

_'At least she got to explore the castle'_ she thought. She soon discovered doors that weren't really doors but walls pretending to be doors, that you need to grab the rails when the stair cases move or else you'll stumble and that falling through those trick stairs hurt like a son of a bitch. She also found a portrait that opened up and had a little stairwell behind it and when you come out the other side you'll find yourself in a class room behind a chalkboard and next to that classroom there is a room with various trophies from large gold cups to little wooden plaques to anything you can imagine a trophy could be.

She looked at the trophies for awhile and was glad to see that most of them didn't have to do with sports. When she finished looking at the trophies she decided to leave because she was getting hungry. She walked down a couple corridors trying to find her way to the great hall when she heard voices and found nearly headless Nick talking to another ghost who was wearing chains and had a blood stain on his robes.

"Baron, I need you to set Peeves straight again. He's been throwing balloons filled with ink at students again and Mr. Filtch needs you to make him stop," Nick said.

"Again? I swear they need to get a court order to remove that poltergeist from the school one of these days," the Bloody Baron said and flew away to do his job.

When the Baron flew out of sight before Nick could do the same Julia called out to him, "Nick!"

"Who's there? Oh it's just you. How are you doing young Julia? What brings you to these parts this early in the morning?" Nick asked.

"I got lost and I was just wondering if you could show me to the great hall, please?" Julia asked.

"Of course, that's one of my jobs," Nick said and continued with a smile, "This castle is massive and even I still get lost sometimes but being intangible does have its positives sometimes."

"So that was Peeves throwing ink at us last night?" Julia asked following Nick as they started to walk.

"Oh, you met him already? Or rather he met you. Yes that was Peeves," Nick sighed.

"Why was he doing that?"

"He's a poltergeist and that's what they do but last night he was mad because once again he was denied entrance to the start of term feast. He can be horrible but feel lucky it was only ink balloons and not something worse."

Julia raised an eyebrow but said, "You know for once I don't want to know what the worst that could have happened could have been."

"Good because I wouldn't have told you," Nick shuddered at the thought of what the worst was, "Watch that step there." Julia jumped over it and noticed it wavered slightly.

"Thanks, I fell into trick steps like three times today already. And if Peeves is so bad why don't you just chuck him out?" Julia asked.

"Well he helps give this school its uniqueness; I mean how many schools have you heard of that has an actual poltergeist? None other than ours and I'd feel kind of bad for the spectrum, he'll have no where to go and I guess we ghosts see something of ourselves in him. I mean if he can be removed then what of us if we get on a future headmasters of headmistress' side? It would be easier to do again once you do it once," Nick said and then stopped in front of two great doors, "Well here you are, enjoy your breakfast." Nick flew away.

"Thank you," Julia yelled out to him and a few people who had finally woken up for the day gave her curious glances but went on their way.

Julia walked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Rose, Al and Scorpio sitting next to each other, talking and eating breakfast. She was exploring longer than she realized and it looked like most of the school was already there.

"Hey where were you?" Al asked.

"Yeah you weren't in our room this morning when I woke up and Mr. Nuts looked scare," Mr. Nuts looked up from a piece of toast when Rose replied.

"Hey guys, leave Julia alone. I bet she had a good excuse," Scorpio looked to Julia, "So where were you?"

"Pip woke me up early and I couldn't fall asleep so I went exploring," Julia replied, "I can't wait to show you what I found!"

"So what did you find?" Al asked.

"Yes do tell. Then move out of my way," sneered the girl who was sorted last the night before.

"What's your problem?" Julia asked defensively.

"I'm being blocked by a little American Gryffindor who has no right to be at this school," complained the girl, "You're probably a little mud blood also, disgusting." Al, Rose and Scorpio looked like they wanted to show the girl a piece of their mind at the word mud blood.

Julia started to laugh and said, "Wow, that's the best you can do? I really don't give a damn what you think about me and at least I was picked for this school for my magic and not my heritage. I spent my whole life being taunted and teased by the best well actually I guess it would be more proper to call them the worst of them, a little amateur like you with a lineage complex doesn't scare me," Julia continued to laugh and it was starting to attract attention.

Knowing she was losing she turned to Scorpio and said, "Scorpio, how are you?"

"Fine Lenora and you?" Scorpio said casually enough.

"I'm doing well but I just can't wait until your father finds out what house you're in and you're new, friends," she hesitated before saying friends, threw her head back and let out a laugh. Before Scorpio could reply she walked away, shoving against Julia as she did so. Mr. Nuts ran on Julia's shoulder and chattered angrily at the other girl and then crawled into the pocket in front of Julia's sweatshirt.

Glaring at the girl Julia sat down next to Scorpio she asked him, "What's her problem? She doesn't even know me and how in something's name do you effing know her?" Julia realized she swore twice today already and decided she liked the feeling of it.

"That's Lenora Zabini. Her father and mine were in the same year and same house so they're close friends. She's just mad that I'm not with all her precious pure bloods and can't have a shot at me now that I'm a blood traitor. Thank god," Scorpio said with relief, "Every time she came over to our manor when we were kids she would try to kiss me and no one minded but now that I'm a Gryffindor? Blaise probably wouldn't let me within a ten foot perimeter of her, not that it matters she's such a horrid girl unlike you and Rose," Scorpio flashed a smile at Julia and Rose which earned him a smile in return from them both.

"I still don't get it," Julia said.

"Her family is so un pure blood phobic and bigoted that they won't even let a person with pure blood but aligns themselves with non pure bloods also known as 'blood traitors' near their daughter, disgusting," Al said the last part in his best imitation of Lenora. Everyone laughed and moved on except for Julia who realized she just made her first enemy in the wizarding world.

"Wow, I really need to reread the Harry Potter series," Julia said.

"Oh, don't bother Julia. Honestly most of that stuff is poppy cock," Rose said. "Sure factual things about the way things happened with Al and my parents are the same as they are in the book but the details that actually apply to every day life are different at least to today's world, like there aren't many pure bloods like Lenora and her family anymore; I mean we have Scorpio to attest to that and not as many people are afraid to say Voldemort's name any more either although there is a great deal of them. A big plus I hear muggle borns are happy about is that they can use some thing called elecketric-"

"Electric," Julia corrected. She hated mispronunciation and knew Rose wouldn't mind being corrected.

"Oh right, thanks," Rose said and continued saying the word she was corrected on, "Electric devices now when before they couldn't because of some new spell they didn't have back in the day. It's basically like a modern history book. That and it's easy to just pick up on things in the wizarding world anyway, you'll be fine."

Just as Rose finished talking Professor Longbottom came up, holding several sheets of parchment in his awkward hands.

"Hullo Rose, Al, Julia and Scorpio. I have your class schedules right here," he said as he handed each of them a piece of parchment from the pile with a smile. "I'm the head of Gryffindor house so if a problem arises or you need advice or anything don't hesitate to come to me. I'm also the herbology teacher so I will see you all first thing tomorrow morning, a good day to you all, I'm sure we will all get along."

He turned to leave when Al said, "Nev- Professor Longbottom my mum and da told James and me to send their love." Al looked embarrassed but grateful only his friends and the Professor heard.

Neville's face lit up and he gave a big smile, "Well that's nice of them. I think I'll write them soon, haven't seen them in ages." He walked away to hand out the rest of the schedules with a skip in his step that hadn't been there before.

When he left they all looked at their busy schedules, the boys groaned, Rose beamed and Julia just smiled.

"Bloody hell we have to share a class with Slytherin," Al said and Scorpio groaned again.

"Two actually," Julia pointed out, "It looks like flying lessons with a Professor Flint Thursdays for a double period in the afternoon and a Professor Lovegood for charms Tuesdays for one period in the morning and Fridays for a double period before our free time in the afternoon."

"That's right! Luna started teaching here last minute!" Rose said excitedly.

"Where do I know that name?" Julia said and then quickly remembered and added before she could be corrected, "Oh right the insane one! This should be fun! I always liked her character."

"She's not totally insane like the book makes her out to be but its pretty close. The Quibbler however is actually pretty entertaining and has a lot of truth," Al said.

"Yeah if you call truth no base in fact other than a delusional witch or wizard's word," Rose retorted.

"I don't know Rose, I mean the witch or wizard needs something to set up their story and it needs to be viable to print in a magazine for Merlin's sake," Al said, which led to an argument that was apparent to all that they had it at least a thousand times before.

While they argued Julia turned to Scorpio who was watching the argument obviously amused and said, "So have you sent a letter to your father yet Scorpio?"

Scorpio's face dropped and said, "No, not yet. Will you go with me?"

"Of course, what are friends for?" Scorpio's face lit up at the word friend and fell again.

"You know I never really had any real friends before I came here. There were those like Lenora who try and get in good with my family or those who were afraid to refuse my friendship so that my grandfather wouldn't get mad." Scorpio's eyes had a twinkle in them that she understood all too well. It was the twinkle of the tears that you hold onto when something is painful or sad but are too proud, strong or stubborn to cry them away. It was the way she dealt with her problems also.

Julia pat Scorpio's hand, comforting and that earned her a slight smile, "Well ya got real friends now Scorpio my good chum," Julia said thinking it sounded sort of British trying to blend in but couldn't hod back the next part, "So put the past behind you and move on like me. I didn't have any friends other than one girl who barely tolerated me because she felt sorry for me. So buck up cowboy and lets go write that letter." Julia smiled at Scorpio's obvious amusement at her choice of words and guessing at what he was probably thinking said, "Hey it's a figure of speech I grew up with when we played cowboys and Indians so sue me, I'm American." They both burst out laughing at her outburst which dampened the heated debate between the two couins.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked with Al seconding her.

"Had to be there moment," Julia said stuffing toast in her mouth and nearly choking on it because she was still laughing.

"Wouldn't be really funny if we explained but after breakfast I have to send a letter to my father," Scorpio said almost completely composed in the beginning and then completely by the end.

"Oh that's right he doesn't know you're in Gryffindor yet," Rose said biting her lip.

"No," Scorpio said thoughtfully while taking a sip of orange juice.

"It'll be okay mate, you always got us. Hey afterward lets go visit Hagrid!" Al said.

"That'd be fine and dandy but let's go see where are classes are before hand because this place is huge and can get easily lost like I told you before," Julia said.

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot. So did you find anything interesting Julia?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later when we're out of ear shot of every-"she was cut off from a flock of owls flying in and landing letters in front of their designated recipient. Everyone got a letter except for Julia, Scorpio even got a packet of sweets.

Al,Scorpio and Rose got quite as they read their letters and Julia just ate her breakfast looking at her friends. Al and Rose were smiling while Scorpio looked green.

Julia was wondering why when she got her answer, "They don't know yet but they're assuming that I'm a Slytherin and are congratulating me. They say they're so proud of me! I bet when they hear the truth they are going to be all the madder and disappointed," Scorpio said miserably ripping the letter to pieces.

"Well you might as well get it over with like when you yank off a band aid," Julia told him.

"A what?" Scorpio, Rose and Al asked at the same time.

"You know what never mind I'll explain it later, it's a muggle thing but the point is that you might as well get it done as fast you can so that even though it hurts more than drawing it out slowly and easily, it's done faster and therefore the hurt goes away faster," Julia concluded.

"Alright, that sounds good. Everyone finished? If you're not I can go by myself it's no big deal." Scorpio said.

"I'm done," Al said.

"Me too," chimed Rose.

"Lets go," said Julia standing up.

* * *

After they helped Scorpio send the letter, Julia showed everyone everything she found and were trying to find other passageways that were hidden. They kept looking behind portraits and statues and anything that looked suspicious. They ended up finding a couple of hallways that looked as if no one used them in awhile but were handy including one that went from near the entrance to the Gryffindor house all the way to the great hall or a dungeon depending on which fork you took on the stairs.

They memorized the route to all their classes so they wouldn't get lost (under much protest from the two boys who wanted to relax but the girls would hear none of it). By the time they were done exploring the castle for the day it was almost supper time.

They changed and headed down to dinner talking about how they couldn't believe how big the place was and how they probably hadn't treaded a sixteenth of the place.

When they sat down they ate fast and hardily. When they finished they returned to the common room where they snagged the comfiest looking arm chairs near the fireplace.

They talked for hours about random things that made Julia's head turn because they were all about things not only three months ago she would have said they were loons for thinking such things were real.

She drank it all in, trying to learn all she could about this new world she was thrown into and didn't hesitate to ask questions that made the others raise eyebrows to for they were so used to it they didn't see how she couldn't have not known that it was so common. They kept trying to test her to see how much she remembered.

When she got tired of being tested she started telling them about the muggle world and finally explained what a band aid was. The wizards thought it grotesque when compared to magical means of healing a wounds and Julia almost told them about stitches and other medical procedures to gross them out but held back with an evil smile. She did tell them however about what the UCLA stood for on her sweatshirt and how most thought of football when they saw it which brought a puzzled look from them when she tried to explain it was a sport that many followed and how it _didn't_ use brooms or magic. She tested also them as well because they too were eager to learn about the other world.

They finally went to bed at eleven 'o clock.

"I'm so tired, today was one of the best days ever!" Rose said as she and Julia were changing into their night garments.

"Me too but just think about tomorrow when we start classes," Julia said.

They both drifted to sleep after lying in bed for hours, excited for the next day.

* * *

ummmmm...............Comment/review please!


End file.
